Mar
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Sentenciado estoy a muerte, yo me rio no me abandone a la suerte...


Cuando el barco zozobro gracias a la tormenta Jon pensó que moriría como el resto de la tripulación, oró al cielo por lo menos no sentir dolor o estar muerto antes de que los tiburones se alimentaran con su cuerpo. Tres días después del accidente un barco apareció por el horizonte y con él la esperanza. Jon hizo lo que pudo para que lo notaran y funciono, un pequeño bote llego hasta su precario refugio que no era más que una parte del barco.

Pronto descubrió que sus rescatadores eran piratas, que la embarcación llevaba por nombre "Telxiepia" y que su capitán se bastaba de una mirada para ponerte de rodillas.

Damian Wayne, ningún marinero ignora que unido al nombre iban múltiples relatos de sangrientas ejecuciones por tiburones y enormes fortunas robadas; por supuesto que Jon conocía ese maldito nombre, su antiguo capitán se jactaba de haberse enfrentado a él y sobrevivir cosa que solo él y otra persona podían decir. Jon comenzaba a creer que morir deshidratado en el mar no era tan malo comparado con la tortura que podría pasar en ese nido de criminales pero su habilidad de cocinar lo salvo. Al parecer nadie en el barco poseía la habilidad de preparar algo decente así que cuando el Capitán Wayne le pregunto su puesto en el barco hundido y el respondió cocinero no fue arrojado por la borda como espero sino que de inmediato lo mandaron a las cocinas.

–o–

–Marineros al son de mi voz~

Jon sonrió al escuchar cantar al capitán, era común que lo hiciera aunque se encontraran en medio de una batalla; sus cantos solían animar a la tripulación a hacer de mejor manera sus deberes o luchar con más ferocidad incluso alegrarlos mientras bebían ron. Cualquiera se extrañaría pero Jon creía que el capitán tenía un don para transmitir su energía a las personas por eso cuando sus versos eran tristes todos hacían lo posible para animarlo lo cual solía terminar con todos bebiendo hasta desmayarse.

Como esa noche.

El ron parecía no acabarse nunca, Jon conto tres barriles vacíos ya pero en la bodega habían otros veinte, varios de sus compañeros dormían mientras otros seguían bebiendo y deleitándose con la maravillosa voz del capitán. ¿Y Jon? Jon no había tomado ni una copa, tenía una misión esa noche. Ya tenía seis meses en el "Telxiepia" y noto algo curioso, cada cierto tiempo (cada dos o tres semanas) por lo menos un marinero moría. Todos lo achacaban al ron, asumían que el desafortunado compañero bebió demasiado y caía por la borda hasta su húmeda tumba pero a Jon no le convencía al menos no para tantas muertes. Así que durante cada borrachera el permanecía sobrio esperando descubrir aquello que mataba a la tripulación, hasta esa noche no había descubierto hada, solo que después de que el capitán le insistiera en que bebiera una copa con él había sucumbido al sueño y otra muerte ocurrió.

Por eso aunque el capitán se le acerco con una sonrisa pícara con sus ojos brillando por la luz de la luna ofreciéndole un trago y por más que deseara obedecer a su capitán hizo acopio de valor y fingió beber. Damian lamio una gota que escapaba de su boca antes de alejarse.

.

Cuando todos ya roncaban fue que escucho un suave canto. No podía entender el idioma pero si reconocía la voz, era la del capitán. Sigilosamente se levantó al ver que arrastraba a Smith hasta la orilla del barco, ¿acaso lo arrojaría al mar, era el capitán quien asesinaba a la tripulación? Damian seguía cantando y al poco tres figuras aparecieron del agua, Jon sofoco un jadeo horrorizado eran sirenas esas colas de pez unidas al torso y rostro de doncellas eran inconfundibles. Las sirenas atraparon el cuerpo que el capitán arrojo hacia ellas y después de dar una despedida regresaron al fondo del mar con el pobre de Smith.

–o–

Cuando le conto a sus compañeros lo que había descubierto no le creyeron, pensaron que se había cansado de ser el amante del capitán y quería armar un motín contra el pero les mostro el chaleco de escamas verdes que encontró en su habitación y se pusieron de su lado, esa debía ser la prenda que usaba para cambiar de forma. Atando cabos que su capitán fuera una criatura del mar tenía sentido, por eso desprendía ese olor salino, por eso transmitía tanto con sus canciones y su barco no se hundía por más que lo atacaran: Poseidón lo protegía por ser una de sus criaturas y por alimentarles.

Jon permanecía con la tripulación en la popa del barco. Su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas y la briza salina del mar pero aun así no perdía detalle del ser que colgado por los tobillos era víctima de burlas y maldiciones por los que hasta hacia poco se llamaban camaradas suyos. No se defendió mucho, quizás se arrepentía de sus asesinatos y creía que con su muerte se redimiría. De sus heridas brotaba "sangre" verde que olía a sal en vez de hierro como prueba de que no era humano.

Algunos se preguntaban porque permanecía tan apacible ante la muerte inminente más de pronto comenzó a reír sin control. Su maligna carcajada altero a los marinos en el barco, lo suficiente como para no notar a las figuras que comenzaban a rodearles.

– ¿Creyeron que sería tan sencillo? ¡Yo no me abandone a la muerte! –Grito y un fuerte tronido retumbo desde el fondo del mar.

Una monstruosa cabeza apareció y los aterrados piratas encomendaron sus pútridas almas a cualquier deidad que pudiera apiadarse de ellos.

– ¡KRAKEN!

Un par de enormes tentáculos naranjas surgieron del agua, rápidamente rodearon al barco y comenzaron a hundirlo; los mas rápidos saltaron de la embarcación pero cuando se creían a salvo del temible monstruo las sirenas los arrastraban hacia abajo ignorando sus aterrados gritos.

El cuerpo de Jon golpeo el agua fuertemente, antes de que pudiera jadear por aire unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon y unos conocidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Aferrado a él se encontraba el capitán Wayne en su verdadera forma, una larga cola de brillantes escamas esmeraldas reemplazaba las musculosas piernas, el chaleco de escamas le cubría el torso y los dientes asomaban en su sonrisa tétrica.

–No te preocupes Jon, te tendré conmigo para siempre.

Dijo nadando hasta el fondo, si pudiera Jon lloraría si las sirenas querían algo para si simplemente lo ocultaban bajo el agua y al parecer Damian lo haría con él.


End file.
